


无处不青山

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: oreo - Fandom, 双LEO
Genre: M/M, Republic of China(1912-1949) AU, Revolutionaries In Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 富家不问世事少爷磊x农家无产革命熙带大名民国AU





	无处不青山

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandsomeAsWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeAsWind/gifts).

> 富家不问世事少爷磊x农家红色家教熙  
带大名民国AU  
大家国庆快乐  
【我历史很差，我读书很少】*3，把我的所有小布尔乔亚错误推给角色和我的无知QAAAQ真的是越写越瞧不起我自己  
空格中间可以是很长的时间，欢迎脑补

1

吴磊第一次见到罗云熙，是一个午后。

管家齐妈追在身后收捡着他精致的皮质马具和脱下的外套，妈妈在耳边喋喋不休地讲着自己为他新请的英文家教，舅舅从巴黎寄来的骑马装解开了上方的纽扣，却还是没能带走从皮肤上蒸腾起的热量，吴磊阔步前进，推开了会客室的门。

他就这样出现在那里。

纯白的纱帘被风掀起又落下，露出窗前眺望的人影——包裹在白色衣衫中的身形瘦削修长，额前的发轻轻撩动，转身望来的双眼宛若一汪清澈、幽深的寒潭，在这风中微微波动，好像什么都可以温柔地含纳其中。尽管母亲说他已在大学中就读多年，但他的模样看上去和吴磊这个中学生也差不了多少，仿佛一碰就碎的稚嫩，唯有那一对飞入两鬓的剑眉，显现出此人坚毅的气质。背对着窗户，他仿佛从明净的光中来。

“……一周两次课。云熙老师是从咱们四川老家来的，你跟他讲家乡话也可以。”妈妈还在身后侈侈不休。

“吴磊是吗？”那声音轻轻柔柔的，说着带着口音的上海话。

像是忙着把眼里的慢慢封存进脑海一般，吴磊愣了一下才意识到对方叫了自己。

“啊，我是！”吴磊挠挠头，回身求助般地忘了眼妈妈，然后又转向对方，“真是抱歉！刚才我走神了，没听到您的名字。”

对方温和地笑笑：“无妨。我叫罗云熙，现在是光华大学大四的学生。先前是在圣约翰。”他转向吴磊的妈妈：“所以我的英文水平，您尽可以放心。”

吴磊家大太太看上去非常满意。

2

第一节课，吴磊听得认真又走神。

他这位新家教，声音美，长相美，名字也美。吴磊认真地听着他的声音，专注地看着他的样貌，觉得自己的家教像是话本走出来的天仙。至于课的内容，那可就左耳朵进，右耳朵出了。

罗云熙当然也注意到了，他就用齐妈刚刚送进来的水果的叉子轻轻地敲吴磊的脑袋。

吴磊回神，心里还不忘想——他最喜爱的，果然还是罗老师的眼睛。那双眼睛就好像可以纳入全世界，却又蕴含着某些吴磊所不知道的东西。

3

首课上毕，吴家太太想着头回生疏，早晚要熟悉，挽留罗云熙在家用晚餐。尤其是今天三姨太太还在老家省亲，她心情好。

吃完饭，吴家随着西洋的习惯，在吸烟室吃甜品喝酒。

吴磊是在窗前找到罗云熙的。他端着杯子，望着窗外的夜景。

吴磊认出来了先前他没能说明的、罗云熙眼中的东西。于是脑袋直接通到嘴巴：“罗老师，你不开心吗？”

完全没有料到自己会有伴的罗云熙被突如其来的声音惊得一怔，然后他转过头来面对着吴磊，脸上浮现了纵容而轻柔的微笑：“怎么出来了？”

吴磊没有回答，只是凑到窗前也好奇地看了出去。

除了一般的夜景——一些往来的车辆和行人，什么也没有。

似乎被吴磊的反应逗乐，罗云熙脸上笑意更深。

“你的眼睛看上去很不开心，但是……又像是闪着光。早上的时候也是。”

“是吗？”

吴磊肯定地点点头：“尤其是看向窗外的时候。可窗外明明什么都没有。”

罗云熙有些怔愣地望着他走了会儿神，接着又若有所思地看向窗外，手指无意识地摩挲着窗沿，半晌了，相当不确定地说着：“那可能是……可能，我们看见的景色不一样吧？”

吴磊张开嘴，刚准备继续发问，就见罗云熙转身匆匆往吸烟室走回去。

“我该走了。下次见，吴家大少。”

4

之后吴磊每周都有两天能见到罗云熙。他总是温和而周到，见到他的时候会轻声唤他“吴家大少”，以至于吴磊不知道，这个称呼究竟是生疏冰冷还是别的什么。讲课的时候，罗老师也总是保持这种妥帖的疏离。

但是吴磊喜欢他的声音，喜欢他讲课时耐心而包容的神情，喜欢他细致而易于理解的讲解，更喜欢他的双眼。英语对于吴磊从未这般有吸引力过。他就像一块张扬着吸收水分的海绵，积极而渴盼地汲取着任何来自于罗云熙的知识。而每当他认真地发问时，罗云熙给予他的微笑似乎都多亲近了一分。

5

吴磊从学校回来，就看见罗云熙正帮着齐妈搬着大概又是舅舅托人送来的什么很重的东西。他赶忙也捞起袖子。

感觉到身边突然多了一双手，罗云熙惊了一下：“吴磊？”

吴磊冲他笑笑，接过其中一个箱子就往储物室去了。

那天上课，吴磊满心满脑都是被罗老师直呼名字炸出的烟花。

他看着罗云熙在一次注意他走神后无奈着摇头的笑容，一句话蹿过大脑冲出了嘴巴：“罗老师，我也可以看看你所看到的景色吗？”

罗云熙愣了一下，停止了讲解从句的声音，吴磊读不出他的态度：“你真想知道？”

吴磊坚定地点点头：“我想知道你为什么忧虑，想知道你眼中的景色是什么模样的——关于罗老师的事情我全部都想知道。”

罗云熙望了他一会儿。吴磊于是挺直了腰背更为认真地望了回去。

罗云熙低下头轻笑：“你等我一下。”他走到书架前，拿出了妈妈最近特别喜欢看的一本书，坐回了桌旁，认真地看着吴磊。

“关于，我想想……出身。关于出身，吴磊你是怎么看的呢？”他思考了一下，问道。

吴磊满脸疑惑，没有听懂。

“就比方说，我是农民的儿子，而你的父亲是上海著名的企业家。你是怎么看待我的呢？”

吴磊在心里想着罗老师可一点都不像农民的儿子，说是官家的孩子怕是都没人会怀疑，没有很明白自己应当如何回答，断断续续地挤出一个答案：“罗老师的话……罗老师很好啊。英语教得很好，发音也很好听……在学校一定也是非常优秀的学生。”

“那么齐妈呢？对于你来说，齐妈是怎样的人物呢？”

“齐妈？齐妈是我家雇来的妈妈，负责打理吴宅上下的事情……唔……我还没出生的时候她就在我们家工作了。一直以来都很照顾我。我喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，她全都记得。”

罗云熙又看向窗外，目光集中在了一个拎着铜锣卖糖人、衣衫看上去灰扑扑还带着补丁的小贩身上：“那么他呢？作为人的话。”

吴磊摇了摇头，十分困惑，咬起了嘴唇。

罗云熙轻轻地笑了笑，拍了拍他的膝盖：“你不要这么紧张，我就是随便问问。”接着他翻开那本书，递给了吴磊：“这本书第一段的这句话，我一直十分喜欢。‘Whenever you feel like criticizing any one, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.’‘不是所有人都有过你这样优越的条件。’你若是也能将它记在心里，时时提醒自己，大概……也算是，嗯，走出了第一步？”

吴磊懵懵懂懂的，却还是非常郑重地应了下来。

6

罗云熙开始偶尔下课后，带着他去家附近的摊子吃些豆腐、大饼、糖粥之类的小玩意儿，看看别人捏糖人，和他们聊聊天。如果遇上乞讨的小孩，他们会把食物给他们，或是再买一些糖果。关于他们的经历，他们聊天时会说起一些，结束之后罗云熙也会告诉吴磊一些，比方说这个豆腐摊的老板一直在供着家里生病的丈夫，比方说捏糖人的老伯家里闹了水灾只得来城市谋生活，比方说这个送面粉的挑工，老家闹饥荒，不得不卖掉了自己的妻子和女儿，一路爬到上海时，同行的弟弟还是死掉了，比方说这个耍杂技的学徒从小就被父母遗弃在街头，当乞丐跑了好些年，才终于被杂技师父收留，可以挣口饭吃……也是这个时候吴磊才知道，给自己上课的这段时间，罗云熙下课都做了些什么。

他们遇到的这些人各不相同，有的对未来充满了乐观和期待，有的只是闷头抽着烟屁股满脸沉郁，有的愤愤不平、充满了怨怼和不满，有的则只想把手头的活干好、把今天度过去……看见他们，吴磊偶尔会觉得，自己的生活就好像踩在云上一般虚幻，而这才是实实在在地脚踩在地上的。

7

三姨娘回了。虽然她总爱明里暗里地挤兑妈妈，但在讨吴磊开心方面，却也别有一手。

这天三姨娘特意把他叫到跟前，把周末两张美国电影的票好好地塞到了他手里，他就想叫上罗云熙一起去了。

吴磊拒绝了司机载他的提议，赶着电车去了电影院，到了门口，远远地就看见罗云熙一身白色，左右看着，等待着他。吴磊觉得自己的胸口满满地膨胀了起来，远远地就冲罗云熙招起了手。罗云熙转头蓦地望见了他，也这样夸张地高挥起了手。像两个幼稚鬼。

这部电影似乎很受欢迎，影院里人不少，他们只好在一个偏一些的座位上坐了。

影院里笑声连连，电影也十分的精彩，但吴磊就是忍不住转向罗云熙的视线。

吴磊看着罗云熙精致的侧脸。

银幕上，流浪汉正为了女孩四处筹款。四周的观众哈哈大笑，但他没有笑，唇线崩着。就算偶尔到了特别好笑的内容，也只是弯出一个略带苦涩的弧度。在银幕的映照下，他的眼睛宛若深潭，被眼中一束不动摇的明光与投影的光芒映得波光粼粼。

走出影院，吴磊正想把自己看完电影之后满心的想法都倾吐给罗老师，就看见几个和他一样官商大家的子弟也从这个厅里头走了出来。

看见吴磊，他们自然是热情而亲昵地打着招呼，让吴磊没法假装没看见。

“你们也在啊。”

“可不是嘛！这洋电影就是比什么越剧、京剧的好看多了。不过说实话，要不是我家老头子硬给我票，说什么紧俏，这种下等人的娱乐我们才不来凑热闹。*”那位公子哥轻蔑地说着，接着几个公子哥就凑在一起把那些个洋人娱乐的高品位吹嘘了一通，言辞之间将那些品味“低俗”的人贬低得一文不值。

“别人喜欢什么都无所谓吧！”吴磊忍不住打断他们。

终于停下了他们的高谈阔论，其中一个公子哥第一次看见吴磊似地打量着他，然后终于注意到了他旁边站着的罗云熙，同样皱着鼻子端详了他一阵：“你不行了啊，吴磊。跟这种穷酸货打交道——”

话还没说完，那公子哥就被吴磊揪着领子拎到了跟前，拳头就凑在他的眼眶跟前：“注意你的措辞。”

那公子哥被吴磊的反应吓了一跳，半点反应都没有。吴磊很快就放开了他。那公子哥踉跄两步，被别的同伴挡住、稳住了身体，终于反应过来露出了愤怒的神情，打算质问他，但吴磊已经拉着罗云熙飞快地走了。

夜晚的上海街道并不是每一条都能看见旁的行人。

吴磊只知道闷头拉着他往前走，就听到身后罗云熙叹了口气，带着笑意和无奈：“你又何必因为这点小事得罪参事的儿子……”

“他们不可以这么说你。”吴磊直冲冲地说。

“说别人就可以啦？”罗云熙开着玩笑。

“说别人也不可以！说你尤其不可以！”

罗云熙轻轻笑起来。于是吴磊感觉自己紧绷着的脸也放松了下来。

他想起来电影结束时自己想要做的事情，便顺着心意地慢下来和罗云熙并肩，手舞足蹈地将自己满脑子里各种各样地感想都讲给了他听。

他喜欢自己讲的时候，罗云熙那仿佛满心满眼都是他的专注的神采，那让他想把自己的心倾倒得更多，那让他觉得自己的整个存在都充满了力量。

他们一路上走走停停，在一个亮着路灯的转角，罗云熙总结了讨论：“卓别麟确实是非常有才华的导演和演员。”

欢声笑语渐渐沉淀下来，两人在舒适的沉默中同走了一段。

罗云熙突然轻轻地开口：“吴磊听说过一种概念，叫‘noble poverty（高贵的贫穷）’*吗？An idealization of poverty（贫穷的理想化）。”

吴磊摇摇头，认真地看着罗云熙。

“它指的是在塑造中赋予贫穷某些超出现实的、理想化的色彩——贫穷者乐观、积极、知足且满足现状，贫穷者是高贵的，贫穷使他们高贵。”罗云熙边思考边说，“一方面，它展现了贫者的崇高精神，尤其现在大萧条，这样的描绘可以给予困境中的人一些精神上的依赖和乐观情绪；另一方面，它却也粉饰了实际生活之中贫穷的苦楚，弱化了切实存在的阶级差异和阶级矛盾，它告诉那些穷苦的人——你们还有什么不满足的呢？消磨着他们本应对不公产生的不满情绪。那些享受着富足生活的人们，更可以因此心安理得地在自己的享乐之中高枕无忧。”

吴磊严肃地思考了一会儿，眉头皱得死紧，最后，他并不是十分坚定地说道：“我觉得……有这样的展现也很重要？嗯……至少可以看见还有别的人过着不一样的生活？至少他们还是正面的，而不是……像是，妖魔化的？而且，我不知道……大家是真的看得很开心。”

罗云熙笑着看着他，那双吴磊迷恋的眼睛里仿佛燃着明灯：“你说得对。”

8

学生老师们纷纷罢课上街游行抗议。于是妈妈找来罗云熙给吴磊在家里上英文。

两个人坐在窗框上，看着下面行进的队伍。

罗云熙突然抬起头来，他的眼睛如同冷冽的深潭将吴磊溺入其中：“吴磊，你有没有想过，为什么会是这样？是什么带来了今天的局面？”

9

吴磊从裁缝店定制了新衣服回来，准备找家咖啡馆坐坐，就看见罗云熙和一个同龄的女孩并肩而行。

吴磊心里像树干上噗噗地冒出了蘑菇，有些诧异，有些无措，有些畏缩，又直泛酸味。他捏捏拳给自己打气，接着直直地冲到他们面前，故意让罗云熙忽视不得的位置，假装刚刚看见的爽朗表情：“罗老师！”

“是吴磊啊。”

他旁边那女生眉头皱了皱，露出一副嫌恶神情：“你怎么还认识这种纨绔？”

“别这么说他。”罗云熙轻轻拍了拍女生的肩，接着也转向了吴磊，“我来介绍一下吧？这是我同学，江静川*。静川，这是之前跟你提到过的，我那个学生，吴磊。”

“就是王卿给你介绍那个？大少爷介绍大少爷。你就这么缺钱？”

罗云熙只是垂着头笑。

吴磊有些不开心。明明自己很维护罗云熙的，他却一点也不知道帮着自己。

“你怎么今天到这边来了？”

吴磊回过神：“来办点事。”

“我等会儿没安排！”吴磊急着补充道。

“关我们什么事！”江静川没好气地说。

罗云熙却转头对江静川安抚地说：“静川，不如我们下次再约吧？”

江静川张了张嘴似乎想反驳，罗云熙对着她无声的摇了摇头，两人的眼神里交流着吴磊不知道的东西。然后就见江静川吞回了话，挫败地跺了跺脚，雷厉风行地转身走了。

罗云熙有些抱歉地侧过身来，两人并肩迈开了步伐：“不好意思啊。静川这个人，对少爷公子们有些成见……她父亲当年为了还赌债把她卖给了南京一个富家子，她逃了婚才到这里的。你体谅她一些。”

“我想听。”吴磊热切地望着他。

罗云熙沉默地看了他一会儿，点点头：“好。”

10

吴磊回家推开门，就觉得门厅里黑暗了许多，每次总是迎上来对他嘘寒问暖的齐妈也不在，倒不如说，他一路走上楼梯，一个帮佣都没有看见。直到他走到会客厅门口，才知道了原因。

“……这是你的家，我是你的发妻！我怎么就连管也管不得，问也问不得了？”是妈妈的声音，她一向是教养良好的大家闺秀模样，说话都轻轻柔柔的，如今怒极了也不过是稍稍提高了声音而已。

“我外面的正事，你个女人家家的懂个什么？！好好守好自己的妇道，把这个家打理好才是你的职责，别的事情你少管！成天家务家务不管，就知道要钱买这买那！除了整天和人打牌、在外面搔首弄姿抛头露面的，你都会些什么？你说说你，身为妻子，自己的丈夫不愿意回家，怎么不反省反省你自己？你看看你现在！嫉妒成性、小肚鸡肠，把家里整得个鸡飞狗跳的，你还有没有个妻子的样子！在怎么当妻子上面你真该好好学学惠琴！她就……”

“惠琴惠琴，又是惠琴！你就知道那个搬弄是非的贱种！我这个妻子从你那里拿的钱还没她姨太太多！你眼里还有没有我这个妻子？你非要用她来羞辱我不可？”他温文尔雅的妈妈居然骂人了。

吴磊觉得妈妈这么说可真是冤枉三姨娘了。父亲这么久以来都早出晚归的，有时候甚至不在家里过夜，别说是三姨娘了，他这个做儿子的都难见父亲一面。三姨娘大概是没那个时间“搬弄是非”。要吴磊说，他这个父亲八成又是在外面养了个小的。

妈妈的声音打着颤，还带着些哽咽：“哦，我还真说错了。看你这日日不归家，只怕是惠琴还不够媚，家里的不够你又跑到外面去了。还真不担心沾染上什么脏病！”

“啪！”一声响亮的巴掌回响着。

然后是踢嗒踢嗒妈妈快步走出门的声音，在拉开门的时候，妈妈半边红红带着泪的脸忽地就撞上了吴磊的，两人皆是呆滞了一下，有些尴尬地绕开彼此。

“磊……磊磊啊，回来啦。”

“啊，嗯。”

“回来了就早点去歇息吧。妈妈先走啦。”

妈妈的嘴角还打着颤，从吴磊身边走过的时候嘴里还喃喃着：“那些个该死的狐媚子，尽会耍些淫邪手段……”朝着三姨娘的方向去了。八成是去找她的不痛快了。

父亲也注意到了吴磊，仿佛什么都没发生似地慈爱地笑着和他打着招呼：“哦，是磊磊呀！回来啦。”

“嗯。我……我今天有点累，先去睡了。父亲晚安。”吴磊敷衍着，快步离开了。

第一次，吴磊意识到自己先前从未看清过自己的这个家，现在它看上去这样地熟悉又陌生。

11

一大早上吴磊就见齐妈心情极好，一问才知道，是他在北平的姐姐来了信。

一走进餐厅，妈妈就拉着吴磊看信，吴磊一边看，她一边在旁边说姐姐怎么怎么的好。絮絮叨叨地，还是齐妈提醒了她，再不吃粥就该凉了，她才暂时作罢。

即便是这个时候，也可以很明显地看见妈妈一会儿就走一下神，一会儿就走一下神。常常还会看见她的神情陷入某种极度的失落。

吃到一半，她会拍上吴磊的手，兴冲冲地夸赞：“你姐姐真是不错呀！现在在医院当护士，每天可忙了呢！自己挣钱，每个月还能拿4、50大洋呢。”

有的时候又会突然出神地喃喃着“淼淼真好啊”，“当护士了”，“真不错啊，淼淼”。

吴磊就是觉得很伤心。

这天下午，不请自来的同学跟着他回了家。一群公子哥开了他父亲存的洋酒，绯红泛上了头，就开始天南海北地侃大山。先是在说马场、高档汽车和高尔夫，接着就说起了将来去西洋留学的事情。说着说着，又扯到了美国的大萧条，然后不知怎么的又歪到了赤匪和那些个整天就知道仇富的穷酸货，说他们怎么怎么见不得上海好，非要把它“毁了”。讲着讲着，话题就变成了现在大家抵制日货，弄得他们没法用自己常用的那些物件，要怎么才能在这个环境下弄到它们，诸如此类。吴磊听着憋了满肚子的气，索性不搭理他们。只是不知是谁，突然想起了那次在电影院的事情，就开始讨论起了吴磊的英文家教，把这个没能力还占硬要占着他们好教育资源的穷学生从头到脚批了个体无完肤。这就彻底触了吴磊的逆鳞了，也不管什么面子不面子、友好不友好了，跳起来就是一通反驳，辨得是面红耳赤。

罗云熙按时来到吴磊家时，看见的就是吴磊涨红着脸怒视着自己的好友，红得浑身都冒着热气儿似的模样，对着自己的好友吼着：“……你们这些饱食终日的，的，的……！你们连罗老师的一根小指头都比不上！你们有什么资格说他？你们，你们什么都不知道！头抬上天，跟瞎子一样！……”

“哟！来了啊！”沙发上的其中一个人注意到了门口的罗云熙，完全无视了吴磊的长篇大论，“寒溪说得一点没错，确实长得很好看嘛。我算知道你吴磊小子为什么对咱们这么有敌意了。放心，哥几个不会和你抢——！”

“滚出去！”

那公子哥显然也被吴磊突然的一吼吓了一跳。几个人都面面相觑，不明白自己一直以来都这么友好的伙伴，怎么就为了一个莫名其妙的穷家庭教师对他们发起了脾气。

“我说出去！”

吴磊见他们没动作：“不走是吧？行！我走！”转身拉上罗云熙就往门外疾步走去。

吴磊拽着罗云熙在行人往来的路上走着，他也不知道自己这时候跑出门有什么地方可以去，就只有一个劲地往前、往前。因为情绪激动，时不时还会撞上别的人。不知怎么的，走着走着就感觉到自己的眼睛里头越来越湿、越来越热，意识到之前，泪水已经把眼前糊得朦朦胧胧了。

或许是眼泪滴到了罗云熙手上，或许是他在满耳的轰鸣声中发出了什么声响而不自知。他感觉到罗云熙捏了捏自己的手，他温柔的声音穿透脑中的嘈杂。

“磊啊，你带着我这是要去哪里啊？”

吴磊吸了吸鼻涕，声音哽着出不来，只是不停地摇着头。

他听见身后罗云熙叹了口气，带着让他脸因为完全不同的原因而通红的宠溺，引着他往另一个方向走：“来吧，带你去我家。”

迷瞪瞪地被罗云熙牵着走，到了地方，吴磊才回过神。

罗云熙在校外租的房子，吴磊先前听他说过，是因为学校住宿费有些贵了才搬到了这个离学校有点远的地方。只是到了这里，吴磊才知道这幢租户众多的小房子有多远多破旧。罗云熙家地上的木板踩上去嘎吱嘎吱响，恨不得能从缝隙里边之间看见楼下。房间里没有什么陈设，一个柜子、一张床、一个书桌差不多就是一切了。可以看见罗云熙的墙上贴着几张写得漂亮的英文，应该是他自己写的。其中一张吴磊见过，他妈妈读《圣经》，所以他有印象。“Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil（我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不惧邪佞）.”但吴磊记得罗云熙虽读过教会学校，却并不信教。

罗云熙的手轻轻地引着他在床上坐下，罗云熙自己则搬来了看上去就过于坚硬的椅子，坐在了他对面。

吴磊光顾着好奇地打量着罗云熙的房间。

“磊呀，要和我说说吗？今天到底怎么回事？”

吴磊可以感觉到他轻轻握着自己的手指尖凉凉的。罗云熙只那双眼睛一看他，吴磊就觉得自己满腹的心事都涌了上来，新的，旧的，大的，小的，一个追一个，争先恐后地想要通通倾吐出来，忍不住又被逼得糊了眼。先是泪珠子啪塔啪塔地往下掉，用袖子擦也擦不掉，接着罗云熙的手指摸上他的脸颊，为他拭去泪水，他就觉得自己像讨要东西的孩子一样，呜呜嘤嘤地啜泣了起来，在罗云熙用手拍抚着他的背时，顺势将脑袋埋在了他的肩上，贪婪地汲取着他的体温和着依靠着的感觉。

罗云熙就这么一直轻缓、温柔而有节奏地安抚着他，直到他抽噎的颤抖渐渐平静下来，身体也不再颤抖。两个人就这么安静地互相倚靠着。

很久很久，吴磊听见罗云熙的声音在自己的耳边轻轻问：“好些了吗？”

吴磊在他的怀里点点头。

罗云熙也没有赶他，由着他继续这么靠着。

“罗老师。”

“嗯？”

“你是共产党吗？亲共人士？”

“你知道啦？”

“嗯。因为罗老师什么都告诉我。”

“罗老师。”

“嗯？”

“可以再告诉我一件事情吗？”

“你说。”

“你为什么会这么选呢？这不是，这不是一件很危险的事吗？”

“怎么想到问这个？”

“我……我不知道。我想知道。”

“其实说起来……好像也不是特别复杂的事情？就好像，如果你看到街上有扒手在偷别人的包，你会想要阻止吗？”

吴磊点点头。

“看见有人抢劫呢？有人杀人呢？”

吴磊接着点头。

“如果你看到了有小孩在哭呢？有人倒在地上快死了，会想要帮忙吗？”

“当然了。”

“所以你看，只要你的眼睛里看到了这些不对的事情，你就会想要做些什么。这并不是什么特别崇高、特别伟大、特别复杂或是了不起的事情。人为了自己觉得是正确的事情，爆发出来的力量，可以是无穷的。

“哪怕这个人可能觉得获得钱财才是最正确的为人之道。”罗云熙玩笑地补充道。

罗云熙的幽默虽然并不好笑，但却还是让吴磊发自内心地随着他露出了笑容。

“……我……我其实是个特别胆小的人。”仿佛陷入了回忆，沉默过后，罗云熙又轻又缓地开口，“我的父亲是特别典型的旧式家长。他什么也不懂，什么也不听。在他面前，我总是畏畏缩缩不敢说话。因为我的软弱，小时候挨了他不少的打。但这只是让我在他面前变得更怯懦。只有母亲维护着我，在深夜里听我讲话，鼓励我的每一个想法。

“我小时候总喜欢想一些乱七八糟的事情，什么事情都想找原因，从隔壁村有人被强抢了土地，到时间、死亡、这个社会。想得太多，有的时候甚至会莫名其妙地哭起来。那时候我就觉得，我看见东西的模样和周围的人不太一样。所以你可以想象我生活在这个家里是多么地不快乐。

“后来我离开了家，来到了学校，才终于找到了和我看见相似东西的同仁们。我们看书，讨论，一点又一点，我发现我所学习的、思考的，最终都把我不可避免地带向了这个终点。”

“马克思主义？”

“是的。这时候我才意识到，过去我所深陷的痛苦是那样的狭隘。我只看见了我一个人的痛苦，却没有意识到，还有很多人身处于同样甚至更多的痛苦之中。相比于很多人，我已经很幸运了。改变我自己的处境、改变他们的处境，其实是同一件事情。帮助他们，其实也是在帮助我自己——过去，或是未来。”

吴磊沉默着，没有说话。

罗云熙耐心地等待着他。

半晌。

“我妈妈真的很不快乐。我过去从来没有意识到。

“她总是觉得错误在三娘身上，她们互相找对方不痛快。但三娘也没做错什么。三娘待我很好，因为她怕将来父亲不在了她会被赶出去。三娘待她不好，因为争了我父亲的宠她才有钱花。

“可是她们都看不见真正的错在哪。我也没看见。可他真的……！”吴磊觉得自己有太多的话想说，以至于想不出合适的词语。

然后他摇摇头，结束了这个话题。又一会儿，他突然再次说了起来：

“我不想和他们一起玩了。他们说的话让我生气，让我愤懑。我知道为什么他们会那么说，我理解，但是一听见我就会好生气好生气，气到说不出话来。”

罗云熙在他的头顶轻轻笑了出来。吴磊闷着脸不说话。

“我是不是也和他们一样？”吴磊抬起头，渴盼地望着罗云熙。

他看见罗云熙推着他露出那标志性的温柔笑容，深潭样的眼睛仿佛撒上了金色的阳光，被风吹起波澜：“不。你和他们不一样。”

那天离开的时候，罗云熙对他说：“磊呀，从今往后，叫我云熙吧。”

12

之后，吴磊时常会在非上课的时候去找罗云熙。有时候是在这个房间，有时候是在大学门口，有时候吴磊甚至会溜进去，蹭他们的图书馆。

偶尔，他和罗云熙聊天的时候，会看见江静川经过，向他投去不满的眼神。

13

吴磊正如往常一般在罗云熙的家中和他探讨书里的内容，突然江静川就推门走了进来。看见吴磊的时候愣了一下，接着转向了罗云熙，送去一个急迫的眼神。

“我们可以信任他。”这是罗云熙的回答。

江静川显然足够信任罗云熙。获得答案之后，她飞快地关上了门，反锁。

她递来一张叠着的纸。

罗云熙翻开。细细地读了起来。

那是吴磊第一次看见罗云熙真正地生气。

他的眼尾熏得红红的，咬肌绷紧，整个人凌厉得像一把刀子，身体随着愤怒的吐息起伏着，那双深潭仿佛被潭底射出的仲夏正午的烈日烧得沸腾了起来。

吴磊看着罗云熙狠狠地把那张纸掷在了地上。隐约可以看到是传来的关于某个村子的消息。

“他们怎么可以这么做？那些都是人啊！是活生生的人命啊！他们连禽兽都不如吗？一个人怎么可以想得出这样残忍的手段？！”罗云熙怒斥着。

“你冷静点。”江静川沉着地说，但冰冷的语调足够说明她同样的愤怒，“这已经是几个月前的消息了。我们现在有更需要担心的事——本来应该给我传消息的是文萋。”

“他也不见了？”

江静川点点头：“我顺着去探了探，他一起的其他几个上海大学的同志都不见了。”

罗云熙的神色变得严峻。

“我们现在都要小心了。”江静川说。

“我可以帮你们去打听打听。我舅舅在调查科认识人，可以……”

“你别瞎掺和！”/“真的吗？”

吴磊对着江静川点了点头。

14

吴磊回去就飞快地给舅舅写了信。舅舅很爽快地帮了忙。

但最后得到的消息模棱两可，没有什么实际的帮助。

更重要的是，父亲知道了。父亲对于他掺和到这些事情中间非常生气。

父亲训斥吴磊那天，他的英文课还没有结束。

吴磊摔门回到上课的书房，脸上还气冲冲的，就看见罗云熙抱着手臂，笑着等着他。

吴磊别别扭扭地蹭到他跟前，寻找着那双眼中的光芒所带来的力量。

罗云熙刮了下他的鼻子：“我说什么来着？”

“可是我想帮你嘛……”吴磊闷闷地说，坐了下来。

“我不想……我不想总是云熙你在帮着我、带着我。我也想为你分忧，我也想成为你可以依赖的人……”

罗云熙跟着坐了下来，托着脑袋，歪头看他，看着看着就笑了起来：“你会的。你会的。不用着急。总有一天……”

“云熙……”

“嗯？”

“我现在能看到了吗？你看见的景色。”

罗云熙只是那样托着腮望着他，微笑着，没说话。

15

吴磊不知道为什么他现在才有感觉。但他每天都生活在第二天见不到罗云熙的恐惧之中。这恐惧令他窒息，这恐惧令他感到自己先前觉得阳光灿烂的四周黑暗又令他窒息。

好想……

好想靠近光。

他是那样地害怕。但他再没有遇上撞见罗云熙和江静川谈话的机会。

16

吴磊正要去楼下迎罗云熙，就看见罗云熙在门厅和正要出门采买的妈妈、管家与三姨娘讲话。

“这么快就要结束了吗？不能多教一段时间吗？”三姨娘瞪大了眼，虽然语气一惊一乍，但挽留的意思也很真切。

“磊磊很喜欢你的课呢，这段时间也进步了不少。真的不能多留一阵子吗？”这是妈妈温温的声音。

“恐怕是的。老家那边催得实在急。这段时间真的非常感谢您的照顾……”

“照顾什么的都不算事，我们这……”吴磊妈妈打断了他的话，转头焦急地看向管家，“这样，齐妈，这回的学费，你多包一些。你这样急，我们也没什么可以感谢你的……”

就在这时司机走了进来，附在吴磊妈妈耳边说了几句大抵是催促的话。

“您有急事，还是赶紧去吧。我不要紧的，也不是第一次课了。”

“这……”吴磊妈妈为难地看着他，接过了齐妈方才包好的学费塞到罗云熙手里，“那……至少你收下这个。你……你老家在四川，指不定我们什么时候能再见面，到时候一定让我们好生招待你！”

“是。”

司机又催了一次。

吴磊妈妈这才带着姨娘和管家匆匆出了门。

罗云熙抬头便看见了楼梯上的吴磊。两人相对无言，谁都没有就方才的对话说一个字。

最后的一节课，两个人都上得心猿意马，却还是勉勉强强结束了。

合上书本，罗云熙没有说话。吴磊也没有说话。

两人就这样静默地坐着，仿佛在等待着些什么。

突然罗云熙说：“磊啊，我教你唱一首歌吧。”

17

禁忌的琴音如同澄澈的涓流从罗云熙的指间淌出，潭水般的双眼中仿佛映着青白的朝晖，那样专注地望着吴磊所看不见的方向，他的声音依旧柔柔的、软软的，歌唱的时候却透着好似要将整副身心都交付般的决绝。吴磊注视着他，长久地、平静地，却压不住那向着深渊深处坠落般的无名失落。

“起来，受人污辱咒骂的！

起来，天下饥寒的奴隶！

满腔热血沸腾，

拼死一战决矣。

旧社会破坏得彻底，

新社会创造得光华。

莫道我们一钱不值，

从今要普有天下。

这是我们的

最后决死争，

同英德纳雄纳尔

人类方重兴！

这是我们的

最后决死争，

同英德纳雄纳尔

人类方重兴！

不论是英雄，

不论是天皇老帝，

谁也解放不得我们，

只靠我们自己。

要扫尽万重的压迫，

争取自己的权利。

趁这洪炉火热，

正好发愤锤砺。

……”*

最后一个音符在空无旁人的房间中消散了余音，罗云熙却好像尚未走出来，久久地凝望着。于是吴磊也这么久久地坐着，看着他。

好久好久，罗云熙回过头来，他看着吴磊，嘴唇的微笑温柔而体贴，双眼却依旧带着忧虑——吴磊心中窃喜又难过，因为这其中还有只属于他的忧虑。

“磊啊，我要离开了。”那么轻轻柔柔的声音，依旧是故乡那熟悉的音调，那温暖的歉意和依恋却仿佛一把尖刀一般刺得他体温尽失、痛得说不出话来。

吴磊知道罗云熙要去什么样的地方，罗云熙也知道他知道，所以他更知道，吴磊无论如何也说不出挽留他的话语——不是不想说，而是明白，一千次或是一万次，同样的决定都不会发生改变。

因为明白，所以不说。

吴磊不知道自己此刻脸上是怎样的神情，有没有哭或是不是特别丢脸，他只觉得所有的情绪都冲上了头顶，撞得他晕乎乎地，仿佛踩在流沙上。

“罗老师，我可以……我可以亲亲你吗？”试探着、小心地，好似跋涉万里的信徒终于来到了神龛之下，稍大的声响都有如亵渎。

“好。”罗云熙的回答平静而简短，却因为那轻柔声音底下深沉的情绪，在吴磊的心上无限地蔓延。他就那么挺立着脊背，静静地坐着，那双吴磊迷恋的双眼深深地投进他的眼底，一束光芒，直直地穿透了他的灵魂。于是吴磊知道——

他也是爱着我的。

和我爱着他一样多。

吴磊缓缓地靠近，虔诚而郑重。

他感到罗云熙的唇软软地贴在他的唇上，和他的声音一般柔软而温柔。

罗云熙的气息涌入他的鼻腔，他流连地将每一丝都镌刻在记忆中。

那气息，是灰尘、廉价的洗衣粉和阳光。是光的味道。

吴磊觉得自己正亲吻光芒。

远远的、明亮的，温柔而坚定，那样的光芒。

——想到光所在的地方去。

那渴望沉重得令他想要哭泣。

他颤抖着退开：

“我可以去找你吗？”

“好。

“我等你。”

18

吴磊已经几个月没有罗云熙的消息了。

尽管临走时罗云熙告诉他，可以以他的号“弋”为称呼写信给他，由江静川转寄。但没过多久，寄到江静川那的信也被退了回来。他彻底失去了罗云熙的消息。

19

想到罗云熙，吴磊决定去自家的工厂走走。出生以来第一次。

他家开着几个不同的厂子，他选了最近的这家缫丝厂。

他被自己所看到的惊呆了。

工人们密密麻麻地站成一排排，不少人瘦得跟芦柴棍似的，许多人都是破衣烂衫、赤着脚，这其中甚至还有非常小的孩子。也没有什么安全措施，不论大小，工人们的手都烂着，红红白白的，看得吴磊直泛恶心。

陪着他参观的带工老板显然对此习以为常。

“他们每天的工作时间是怎么样的？”

“大少爷，这个可就不好说了。有时候长一些，有时候短一些。”带工老板绕着弯。

“长的时候有多久？”

“呃……这个嘛……”

“小朋友，你们每天什么时候开始工作呀？”

“12个小时！不会超过这个时间！”带工老板急忙打断。

“员工工资支出的账本可以拿来我看一下吗？”

“这是当然，这是当然！”

吴磊翻着记录，眉头越皱越紧。

他将账本还给了带工老板。

“我自己在这随便看看就好。您去做自己的事情吧。”

20

这天回来，吴磊想要找父亲好好谈一谈。父亲却率先拉上他参加了一场餐宴，他似乎有个协议想要同宴席上某位英国人谈。

宴席上，洋人们有意无意地贬低、羞辱着他的父亲，而他那在家中一人独大、受不得半点忤逆的父亲，觍着脸、陪着笑，毫无异议地应承着。吴磊恨不得转身就走。可他真的需要同自己的父亲好好谈谈，下次见到还不知道会是什么时候。

宴席临散了，一个政府的小秘书拦下了他们父子，话说得开了花，又是威胁又是画饼，说白了到底还是要钱。

令吴磊不可置信的是，父亲给了。

回到家中，关上门，吴磊就迫不及待地问出口：“您干嘛要给他那笔钱啊！我们还怕他不成？我舅舅……”

“你舅舅，你舅舅，你舅舅难道什么时候都能帮上我们吗？打点人际不是只有上面认识人就好的。多一事不如少一事。磊磊啊，你要学的还太多。”父亲摇着头，倒出一杯洋酒。

吴磊没说话，闷着头生气。

“我今天去咱们家工厂了。”

“嗯。去了啊。”父亲兴趣缺缺地应着。

“您知道他们现在一天工作多长时间吗？”

父亲甚至没有回头看他。

“您知道他们在什么样的环境里工作？”

父亲喝了一口酒：“知道又如何？”

“那里面好些孩子连10岁都没有！他们一个月的工资10块大洋有没有？”吴磊忍不住提高了声音。

“咚”玻璃酒杯重重地磕在了桌子上：“你个懂什么？！”

“是，你现在长大了，书读得多了，觉得自己先进、懂得多了？哦，我们用童工，我们工时过长——对，你父亲我就是这么个唯利是图的黑心老板！你知不知道别人西洋厂子的工时是多久？你知不知道他们货的成本是多少？你知不知道他们怎么对待那些包身工的？他们工时长，我们不加，就提不上产量！他们压工资，我们不压，价格就降不下来！他们用童工，我们不用，货就卖不出去！你以为我想当这恶人？！我就是想我们全家有口饭吃！”

父亲猛地灌了一口酒：“你现在长见识了，长能耐了，看不起你爹了。你想没想过，你的这些个吃穿用度，你整天学的、玩的，这些钱要从哪里来？现在你是好了，两嘴皮子啪嗒一碰就教训起你爹了，怎么就不知道羊毛出在羊身上？”

父亲摇了摇脑袋，似乎上了头，眼睛红通通的，吐了口颤抖的气，推门走了。留下吴磊一个人站在房中。

父亲的话像是将他逐出梦境的最后一记猛锤。

是的，他该知道的。只是他一直都没有那么想。就好像被蒙住了眼睛就理所当然地瞎了一般。

包裹在身上的进口衣物顿时像生了虫一般，爬得他浑身难受。那些童工还有他们烂掉的双手仿佛鬼魂一般揪着他的胃、刺激着他的皮肤，家具里仿佛弥散着尸臭。突然之间脚下的地板似乎被抽空了，他高高地站在上面，而脚下俱是饿殍、尸骸和如流血海——豆腐摊老板的丈夫、挑工的妻儿兄弟……他就是踩着这样的东西麻木地、盲视地、无知无觉地活到现在的。

吴磊突然很想哭，他可以感觉到眼睛上灼热的温度。这样的自己令他恶心。罗云熙先前看见自己的时候是什么样的呢？他也对吴磊感到恶心吗？

这样极端的厌恶情绪翻涌了一阵后，心底里他仿佛看见罗云熙温柔地摇了摇头，另一个更为理智的声音告诉他自己，他怎么会厌恶自己呢？他的云熙，可以选择冷漠，可以选择鄙夷，可以选择厌烦，可以选择愤怒，甚至可以选择仇恨，那么多那么多的情绪，但在他那双坚定的眼中萦绕的，是忧虑。他也愤怒、也鄙夷、也憎恶，但他也喜爱，喜爱着这些人，喜爱着这片土地，好的，坏的，都被他眼中的光芒包裹其中。

他的云熙是这样温柔地爱着这个世界。

他回想起第一次见面时，罗老师那温柔的笑容。是了，他怎么会厌恶自己呢？

就算自己是如此地可鄙，就算自己是这样地盲视，

——他也还是被罗云熙那样温柔地爱着的吴磊。

席卷四肢百骸的思念令他的每一块肌肉都疼痛着一般。他在哪里？他在做些什么？他还安好吗？

想到他的身边。

想到光所在的地方去。好想好想。

想把自己的满心满腹都对着他倾诉，想裹着他的微笑温暖自己，想要他的指尖在自己脸上的微凉，想感觉他的唇贴在自己唇上，想要轻轻地问问他，现在的自己，看见的景象，是不是离他的又近了些？

但他只能提起笔，开始了又一封没有收信人的信件。

21

其实那之后他还见过一次罗云熙。

那是在杭州的一个码头上。罗云熙裹着一个破棉袄，坐在一堆纤夫之间，从神态到动作无半分违和感。但吴磊总是能第一眼就认出他。罗云熙看上去精神很好，在上海时常常见到的忧虑，此刻在他的双眼之中全无踪迹，有的只是积极的决意和乐观的坚定。他的光芒更为明亮了。

罗云熙没有看见吴磊，他和身边的纤夫抽着烟、聊着天。

吴磊想要叫他，但一声船夫的叫喊盖过了他的声音，姐姐和妈妈赶着他上了已经慢慢开起的船。

他就这么看着罗云熙又一次在自己的视线中消失。

22

吴磊发疯似地读着罗云熙推荐给他的那些书，就好像这样他就能离那个不知在何处的人近一些，再近一些。

“无产者在这个革命中失去的只是锁链。他们获得的将是整个世界。”

他觉得自己浑身的血液都燃烧了起来。

23

吴磊再一次得知江静川的下落，是在一年半之后。这还是他动用一切私人的关系后才得到的结果。依旧没有半分关于罗云熙的消息。

吴磊带着他的信件孤身一人来到广州，见到了在政府机关做小文员的江静川。

看见吴磊站在门口，江静川先是不可置信地一愣，双眼中闪出和当年一模一样锐利的神采。接着，她又恢复一副冷漠、无趣的样子，向同事们打了招呼，说是外地的表弟突然来了，提着包提前下了班。

来到门口，她立马换了副面孔，抓着吴磊胳膊的手紧得跟钳子似的，捏得他生疼。

在一家吵闹得很的茶馆里，江静川找了个四周无人的位置。

“你怎么找来这的？”

“你的地址突然就寄不到了。我找了好多关系才打听到的。不用担心，都是些同学、商会的关系——”

“你知不知道——？！”

“我知道！但是我真的很需要见到你。”

江静川狠狠地盯着他，吴磊则坚定地望回去。

好一会儿，江静川仿佛被说服了，她叹了口气，往后靠上了椅背，叉起手臂：“行吧。你说吧。什么事？”

“我想加入你们。”

“你说什么？”

“不让我入党的话，我也理解。我只是希望能够帮你们做一些事情，只要能够帮到你们就好——”

“等等，你先等等。你怎么就突然想要加入我们了？”

“也不算突然？实际上我想了有一阵了。学校的社团我也有秘密参加——”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“我……我也不知道该怎么说服你。可是云熙相信——”

“所以这又是和云熙有关？如果是为了见云熙的话，我劝你趁早打消这个念头。我们不需要这样动机不纯的——”

“不是这样的！至少，不全是这样的。曾经云熙说我和他看见的世界不一样，我是那么努力地想要看到和他一样的景象，现在我觉得我或许离那个目标非常近了。但是还不够。我想……我想成为能够和他并肩站立的人。只有站在同样的视角上，我们才能看到相同的风景不是吗？我现在是真心地相信着他所相信的那些，但我不能只是相信着。我想帮助他，我想帮助他实现他渴望的那些，实现我们渴望的那些！我想成为他可以依靠和倚仗的同志！我也想成为他的光！我——”

“我懂了。”江静川举起一只手打断了他。

“静川姐……”吴磊想要继续争取，但终究还是被江静川迫人的气势逼了回去。

只见江静川拿出了一个小本子在上面写写画画。

吴磊咬着唇，忐忑地等待着她下一句话。

“唰”，江静川将撕下的纸推给了吴磊：“我也不知道该怎么联系云熙。组织上对他另有安排。这个联系方式属于上海最后和他有联系的前辈，也是我们的领导。我会传消息给他，但帮不帮你就看他了。”

“谢谢！谢谢！”吴磊不住地道谢，“另外，这些信也可以拜托你转交吗？”吴磊掏出自己积攒了一沓的信件。

“行吧行吧。”江静川一副勉强的模样却还是好好地把信件放进了包里。

又是一阵道谢，接着吴磊反应过来，好奇地问道：“不过你为什么会改主意帮我？”

江静川又露出了她往常面对吴磊时那嫌弃的神情：“你也不看看自己刚刚那副样子。啧！”

24

吴磊做过各种各样的工作。有的时候他在大学里面负责师生之间的宣传工作。有时候他在富人圈子里面收集情报。有时候为了避风头他会下到乡村建设苏区，从宣传、教育到务农、科普，他什么都做。

明里暗里，他寻找着罗云熙的线索，追寻着他的足迹。根据老曾，也就是那位前辈的话说，罗云熙很久之前就从他那里调走了。但他一直都很帮着吴磊，许多消息都是老曾从只言片语中好容易挑拣出来告诉他的。

他时不时地会听到一些有关罗云熙的消息，从乡亲们口中，从同志们口中。他们会讲他怎样怎样无私地帮助了他们，他为他们做了多少重要或是不重要的事情，甚至，他多少次的在险境中救过他们的性命。他们口中的罗云熙就像吴磊记忆中的那般温柔，却又多了些骁勇、多了些机智、多了些坚毅……

吴磊用这些信息填补着他脑海中罗云熙的模样——他晒伤的皮肤，他剪短或留长的头发，他身上新添的伤疤……还有他的双眼，深潭一般温柔、包容又深邃的双眼，藏着日与月的双眼……如果再见到罗云熙，吴磊坚信自己一定还能第一眼认出他。

他时常会在脑中演绎他们重逢的场景。或许是在某个根据地，或许是在某个秘密的地下机构，或许是街上的偶遇，或许……然后吴磊会叫住他，抱住他，亲吻他……

他离他是如此遥远，遥远到罗云熙就仿佛是天边的雾气一般，遥远到吴磊只要想起就觉得周身寒冷而胸口疼痛。但他又离他前所未有地近，近到他觉得自己仿佛就沐浴在光中，近到罗云熙仿佛时时都陪伴在他的身边，和他一起实现着他们所梦想的，近到吴磊一闭眼，就能够看到罗云熙微微垂头对他微笑时那睫毛的弧度……

25

七·七发生了。

北平、天津、上海、南京、徐州、武汉、广州……

26

吴磊也经历过黑暗的日子。

吴磊经历过很多黑暗的日子。

他突然明白了罗云熙墙上那句《圣经》的含义。

他不需要上帝，就好像罗云熙不需要上帝。但死亡的黑暗之中，人们依旧可以获得驱散恐惧的力量，“for thou art with me（因为你与我同在）”。只要有那束光芒，那么即便动摇、即便怀疑、即便恐惧，他也总能找到前进的方向。

他要到光所在的地方去。

那光是罗云熙，是他的双眼，是他的眼中所看见的一切。那光那样明媚、那样安宁、那样朝气蓬勃，美得令人双目刺痛到想要落泪。

只要那光还在远处闪烁着，只要那光还在吴磊的心中照耀着，他就永远会是当年托着脑袋听罗云熙讲课的少年，一天都不会老去。

他听着罗云熙的歌声睡去。温柔而有力的歌声。然后他梦见罗云熙如第一次见面一般，从光中向他走来。

27

上海解放了。

吴磊的父母已经不在这里了。上海沦陷之前他们就匆匆撤回了四川的老家。

有关罗云熙最后的线索就结束在这里。这还是他从一位战友篝火边聊天的破碎描述里拼凑出来的。但他就知道，战友说的就是罗云熙。

他总能认出他。

28

在同志们的关照下，他终于破例得知在关于某个行动小组的机密文件里面出现过罗云熙的名字。开始和结束的地点在上海。

关于这个小组及其行动的文件似乎被人严重损毁过。没人知道这个行动中到底发生了什么。没人知道这些人最后都去到了哪里。

关于罗云熙的消息，就这样彻底断了。

29

吴磊走遍了新中国的大江南北。

他甚至跟着支援边疆的队伍来到了最遥远的地方。

他看遍了祖国无尽的青山。

30

吴磊再也没有见过罗云熙。

可当他睁开双眼，阳光之下无尽的青山，处处都能看见罗云熙的模样。

*考据了一下，民国时期卓别林的电影还挺流行的，而且根据当时杂志的评论文章看，确实是上映当年就在上海放映了。那个时候电影票也并不便宜，“下等人”不是省吃俭用当奢侈品买的话基本是看不起的。  
*没找到这个概念什么时候出现的，随便用了。  
*名字来自《青春之歌》林道静、卢嘉川、江华三个角色，虽然和原角色也算不上有什么关系。  
*因为是在上海，所以用的是瞿秋白先生的版本，不想占用太多篇幅，就节选了。

**Author's Note:**

> AN：终于赶在国庆假期结束前写完了。送给想看不一样设定民国AU的你们瓜少，BE的锅我不背，在本人明确警告了要是不想等两三年的打磨来短篇，最后肯定只能烈火中永生了之后，她说没问题，嗯。本来想取名《看见》的，结果nili瓜说这篇文的标题得高级一点，只得半夜翻毛诗，然后选了《七绝·改诗赠父亲》里这么一句。为什么是英语家教，因为我刚看完《寄生虫》不久，洪水那场戏真的太绝了。用大名也是nili瓜点的，不要怼我。我没有直白地描述主义的内容，但前面磊一点点开眼的过程，其实也在讲述着这份理想丰富的内涵和层面，希望大家能够理解吧。它真的是值得为之付出生命的东西。  
顺，能看出他们相遇的年份吗www


End file.
